It Only Takes A Moment
by To.The.End.Of.The.Rainbow
Summary: When Tessa falls into Narnia with Eustace and her cousins, Lucy and Edmund, there's an instant spark between her and a certain King. As they voyage to the end of the world, she struggles with her feelings, and faces a decision. To stay, or to go?
1. Chapter 1

"Lucy? Edmund?" called Tessa. "Where are you?" "Up here Tess!" she heard Lucy call. Whirling around, she ran up the stairs of her home. Lucy and Edmund were her cousins, staying with her family while their brother and sister, Peter and Susan, stayed with their mother and father in America. Her brother, Eustace, was horrid to them, as were her parents. But in the time that they had been with them, Tessa had grown incredibly fond of her cousins and immensely enjoyed their company. Lucy was beautiful, just like her sister. With her long curly brown hair and slim figure, all topped off with gleaming hazel eyes and a smile that could stop someone in their tracks, Lucy looked like a model, no matter if she believed it or not. Edmund had thick brown hair, with a slim but incredibly muscled figure and the same shining hazel eyes that Lucy had, and the same crooked smile.

"Hey guys!" she said with a smile as she walked into Lucy's room, the only place they ever hung out. "Whatcha up to?" she asked. Edmund looked at her thoughtfully. She had obviously gotten her looks from her grandmother. Long, thick, auburn hair fell in waves to her lower back. She was a slim but curvy girl, with a gracefully proportioned hourglass figure. She had a dazzling smile, high cheekbones that emphasized her bright blue eyes. "Just thinking." said Edmund. "About Narnia again?" she asked curiously. They had told Tessa all about their amazing adventures in a magical land known as Narnia where talking animals, centaurs, minotaurs, dwarfs and fauns were everyday things, where time passes differently and they had ruled for years and years, only to come back a few hours later in their world. Edmund had even taught her some of his sword fighting skills, which he was wonderful at. She had gotten pretty good herself. "Of course!" said Lucy with a laugh, and then she suddenly got up and walked over to a painting hung on the wall. "Edmund, look at this ship!" she said. "Yes, it's very Narnian-looking, isn't it?" he said. Tessa got up and walked over to it, looking at it thoughtfully. "I'd love to **see **Narnia." whispered Tessa, touching the ship in the painting.

"There once were two orphans who wasted their time believing in Narnian nursery rhymes." said Eustace, who had appeared in the doorway. He was a short, slim, blonde boy with a know-it-all expression, and an attitude to match. Edmund turned around and glared angrily at the boy. "Please let me hit him." growled Edmund. Lucy put her arm out and stopped him. "No!" she said. Tessa wasn't paying any attention at all however. She was more concerned with the painting on the wall. It had begun to move and turn, as if it were real. When sea water sprayed her face, she jumped back. Water began to pour out of it. "Lucy!" she shouted. Whirling around, Lucy's lips spread into a huge smile. "Look, Edmund!" she shouted as the rush of the water began to get louder. The two boys turned to look where she was pointing.

Edmund smiled as water poured onto the floor. "Looks like you'll be seeing Narnia after all, Tess!" he shouted as the water climbed higher. Girlish screams broke Tessa away from the painting. "What's going on?" screamed Eustace. "I'll just smash the rotten thing." he said, matter-of-factly. "NO!" shouted Lucy as Eustace walked forward and grabbed the painting off the wall. Fighting him off the painting, Tessa grabbed it and set it on the floor. And then she couldn't feel the floor anymore. She couldn't feel anything below her and looking up, the water level was rising. Taking a deep breath, she let the water swallow her whole. When she opened her eyes, she saw Lucy, Edmund and Eustace swimming for the surface. She followed, gasping for air when she broke the surface. There, right in front of her eyes, was the ship from the painting, the one shaped like a dragon, only life sized. That was when she heard Lucy. "SWIM TESS!" she shrieked. Tessa screamed a little, and followed Lucy, swimming and kicking as fast as she could. Behind her, she heard a few splashes. "Don't worry, you're safe now." said a voice, and arms wrapped around her waist. Looking around, she saw men swimming to get Eustace, Lucy and Ed. "Caspian?" called Lucy. "Lucy!" said the man holding Tessa with a smile in his voice. A lift was lowered into the water and the man helping Tess pulled her over to it. "Step here." he said, stepping on beside her. "Now hold on tight." he instructed her, securing one arm tightly around her waist as they were lifted out of the water. As she stepped onto the deck of the ship, she got a look at the man who had helped her out.

He had longish, shoulder-length brown wavy hair and pretty brown eyes that sparkled when he smiled. His clean-shaven face looked kind and gentle, but fierce and powerful too, like someone of importance, a ruler. Under his soaked clothes, she saw that he was incredibly muscled and looked strong, but not in the ripped-buff way. Lucy stepped on deck, and catching sight of Tessa, ran over to her. "Oh, Tess, you're in Narnia!" she said, her voice full of happiness and excitement as she threw her arms around Tessa's neck.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us, Lucy?" asked the man. Lucy smiled. "Of course. King Caspian, this is Tessa, she's our cousin. Tessa, this is Caspian, our old friend and King of Narnia." Tessa smiled and curtsied politely. "Thank you for saving me, your majesty." she said. He laughed and smiled at her. "Call me Caspian, Tessa. Any friend of Lucy and Edmund's is a friend of mine." he said, his eyes skimming over her, lingering on her lips that were pulled back into a joyful smile.

"Get that thing off me!" screamed Eustace. Whirling around, Tessa saw a large mouse on top of her brother. With a thrash, it was thrown off, rolling to land at Lucy's feet. "That thing just tried to claw my face off!" he shrieked. "I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs, sir!" said the mouse. "Reepicheep!" said Lucy joyfully. "Oh! Your majesty." said Reepicheep, bowing. "Did- did anyone else just see that? It just talked!" Eustace squeaked. A crewman laughed. "It always talks." "Yes," said Caspian, "it's getting him to shut up that's the trick."

Eustace's face had gone pale, and he began to have an emotional break down, screaming about pranks and British consul and wanting to wake up. Angry, scared tears began to roll down his cheeks. "I demand to know just where in the blazes I am!" he shrieked. A black minotaur, who Tessa assumed was just another crew member,, answered in a growling voice. "You're on the _Dawn Treader_, the finest ship in Narnia's navy." he said with pride. As the last words fell from his lips, Eustace's unconscious body fell to the deck. "Was it something I said?" the minotaur asked, his voice full of curiosity. Caspian laughed and smiled. "See to him, will you?" The minotaur nodded. "Your majesty." he responded with a chuckle.

"Come." said Caspian, laughing as Eustace was carried to below deck. "Let's get you some dry clothes." they followed him and each found an outfit that fit them. Lucy and Tessa got loose shirts that had tight, elastic-likes cuffs and seams, their tops fell off their shoulders. Their pants were the same way, but their waist-line covered the shirt bottom to their belly button and each had a belt (large, wide ones) to cover the line. Edmund had almost the same thing, but his didn't have elastic-like seams, and his shirt was un-tucked just as Caspian's was.

When they were all changed, they met Caspian in his study. Tessa's breath caught in her throat at the sight of him, his hair dried and his clothes changed into ones that matched Edmund's. His eyes found hers as he watched her walk in. She looked beautiful, even in men's clothing. Her long hair was still dripping. Her eyes were lit up with a smile, and she looked more than insanely gorgeous. He found himself staring at her, and her eyes were locked with his. She looked away, hiding her face with her long hair, embarrassed. "Here." he said to Tessa, handing her a towel as she wrung out her hair. "Thanks." she said with a small smile. He nodded, walking back to Lucy and Edmund as they found some of their old possessions. Lucy picked up her dagger and cordial that could heal any injury with a single tiny drop, and Edmund grabbed his torch, which he had forgotten there on their last visit.

"Here. Since you left, the Giants surrendered unconditionally, and we defeated the armies here in the Southern desert." said Caspian, pointing out the places on a map. Narnia is at peace." he said. "In just three years." Edmund grinned. "And have you found yourself a queen in those three years?" asked Lucy with a smile. Caspian chuckled. "No. Not yet." he said as his eyes flashed to Tessa. "But I have a feeling I will soon." Lucy laughed. "Well, if no one's in trouble, and there are no wars to fight, why are we here?" asked Edmund, almost as if thinking out loud. "It's a good question." said Caspian thoughtfully. "I've been asking myself the same thing. NOT that I'm not glad you're here, or that your cousins are with you." he added hastily as his eyes flew to Tessa again. She smiled shyly, looking away as her face flushed bright red.

"Well where are we sailing?" asked Edmund. "Before I took the throne back from my uncle, he tried to kill my father's closest friends and most loyal supporters." he said Caspian, turning to a wall where there were seven drawings of men. The drawings looked old, yellowing and crinkling at the edges."The seven lords of Telmar." Edmund looked curiously at the drawings as Tessa walked away and gazed out the window. "They fled to the Lone Islands, and haven't been heard from since." said Caspian. "Do you think something's happened to them?" asked Edmund. "Well, if it has, then it's my duty to find out." said Caspian, as if the thought tired him. Lucy was studying the map. "What's east of the Lone Islands?" she asked curiously. "Uncharted waters." spoke up Drinian. "Things you can hardly imagine. Tales of Sea Serpents and worse." he said, his voice dark. Edmund looked up, a smile playing on the edge of his lips. "Sea serpents?" he asked, his tone full of amusement. "All right, captain, that's enough of your tall tales." said Caspian, chuckling as he bit into an apple.

Lost in her thoughts, Tessa hardly noticed their conversation. "Tess?" asked Lucy,

her eyes concerned. "Huh?" mumbled Tessa, shaking herself out of her thoughts. "You alright?" Lucy inquired. "Yeah." responded Tessa, "Yeah, I'm fine." she shook her head, fully bringing herself back to reality. Looking around, she saw that it was only herself, Lucy and Caspian left in the room. Caspian's eyes watched her intently, and his smile lit them up like diamonds when she met his gaze. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking about a lot." she said quietly. "Like you..." she thought silently.

His eyes searched hers, trying to figure out the puzzle of emotions hidden behind them. Looking away, she turned and walked out the door. Confused, Caspian looked to Lucy. Lucy looked back at him and shrugged. "I've never seen Tess like this before." she said, answering his unasked question. He nodded, turned and followed her. She was leaning on the railing, gazing on the waves as they lapped against the ship. "Are you sure you're alright?" asked Caspian, walking up beside her. She jumped, looking around. "Oh, hello your majesty." she said, looking away again. "Like I said, call me Caspian." he said with a laugh. "Hello, Caspian." she said, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips. He grinned and looked on the waves. "So tell me, why do you seem so upset?" he asked gently. She smirked and chuckled. "I guess I'm just in shock." she said, a smile perking at her lips as she pulled her hair over one shoulder and looked at him.

"I never ever thought that I would actually get the chance to see Narnia, to meet the people here, to share it with my cousins. I never thought I would be this lucky." she said, gazing out on the waves. His eyes were fixed on her as she sighed contently. "I just don't know if I'm dreaming, and I'm afraid of waking up." she said. He looked at her, the way her hair fell around her face like a curtain that separated her from him. She looked up, a smile that wiped away every trace of fear from her face. "Well if it is a dream, I want to enjoy it." she said. Caspian grinned, and looked out onto the rolling waves.

As they watched the ocean, each became lost in their own thoughts. "Why... Is it right for me to feel like this?" wondered Caspian. He was lost. His heart beat faster every time he looked at her, every time she met his gaze he lost the words, and all he wanted was to be the one she looked at and wanted. "Damn, this is so wrong. I've only just met her." he thought angrily. "But I can't help it!" he realized he was clenching his fist. Tessa looked over at him, still thinking. "This. Is. Wrong." she thought. "All I want is him. I want to call him my own and hear him tell me 'I love you.' I want to be the one he wants.. But I've only met him, and I doubt he'd even choose me if we knew each other well." she thought sadly. Looking at him out of the corner of her eye, she met his and realized he was looking back at her. She dropped her gaze, embarrassed. He chuckled and tucked the curtain of hair that hid her face around her other shoulder. "Tessa.." he said softly, looking at her. She looked at the ground, afraid to meet his eyes. Putting a finger under her chin, he pulled her face up to look at him. She was almost his height, just 5 inches shorter. But she still refused to meet his gaze.

"Tessa, please look at me." he whispered, his face close to hers. Taking a deep breath, she looked up, meeting his eyes. "Caspian!" shouted someone. Tessa stepped back quickly. Edmund was running up the stairs and stopped at the top, looking between the two of them for a moment. Shrugging, he pulled Caspian away to spar for a while. After they had finished, Edmund and Lucy sat and talked for a while while Caspian went to deal with some business. "Edmund?" asked Lucy. "Hmm?" "Do you think if we keep sailing to the end of the world, will we just.. tip off the edge?" she asked curiously. Edmund laughed. "Don't worry. We're a long way from there, Lu." She smiled. "I see you two are still talking nonsense." said an annoying voice. Lucy looked down at her cousin who had emerged from below the deck. "Are you feeling better?" she asked sweetly. "Yes, no thanks to you." he snapped, walking over to stand by them. After all, who else did he know or could possibly even stand to be around on this blasted ship? "It's lucky I have an iron constitution." Reepicheep, who had appeared out of nowhere to stand beside Lucy while she sat on the railing, laughed. "As effervescent as ever, I see." he said, amused. "Find your sea legs?" "Never lost them." he retorted. "Mother says I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence." Edmund choked on the water he was drinking, and Lucy suppressed a giggle as Reepicheep looked at her and said "I don't think he has a cute anything." Eustace looked angrily at the mouse. "I'll have you know, as soon as we reach civilization, I'm contacting British consul!" he shouted, storming away. "Have you all arrested for kidnapping!" as he was stomping off in a huff, he ran straight into Caspian. "Kidnapping, is it?" he asked, laughing. "That's funny. I thought we saved your life." "You held me against my will!" shouted Eustace. "Oh, did I?" asked Caspian, thoroughly amused. "Ha!" scoffed Reepicheep. "In case you don't remember, I offered to throw you back." he said. Eustace rolled his eyes and walked away. Everyone involved in the conversation burst out laughing.

After talking to Edmund and Lucy for a while, he excused himself and walked towards where he had talked to Tessa before. She was still there, leaning on the prow and watching the waves, seemingly deep in thought. "It seems your brother is having a hard time adjusting to Narnia." said Caspian with a laugh as he walked up beside her. She jumped. "Oh!" she said, jumping. When she realized who it was, she smiled and laughed, nodding. "Yeah, probably. He's a very practical person." she said, rolling her eyes. "Are you SURE you're related at all, much less that closely?" asked Caspian. She tossed her hair back and laughed. It was a high, tinkling laugh. "Believe me, I've asked myself the same question more times than I can count." They sat and talked, laughing and joking and telling each other secrets and things about their lives until Caspian had to go to talk to Drinian. "I'll find you tomorrow, Tessa." said Caspian as he left, bowing slightly. She smiled. "See you tomorrow." and he was gone.

As the sun set, Tessa went below deck to the room she shared with Lucy, listening to the sounds of Edmund and Caspian dueling above, the crew shouting and laughing as their swords clanged together. Laying on the hammock, she gazed at the ceiling, lost in thought until she dozed off into a fitful sleep, dreaming of Caspian and home, and Narnia, a world she had already fallen in love with.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Caspian stood on the prow where Tessa had vanished from when Edmund had pulled him aside. He looked out on the waves, thinking about the girl he had just met. "Caspian!" called Ed, as the man in the mast shouted "Land ho!" Grabbing a telescope offered by Edmund, he looked at the shore of the island, which Tessa could only assume was one of the Lone Islands. "It looks deserted. And not a Narnian flag in sight." said Caspian, confused. "But the Lone Islands have always been Narnia's." said Edmund. "I think we should prepare a landing party. Drinian?" he asked, addressing the captain. The tall, strong bald man looked at him. "Sorry your majesty, but the chain of command starts with King Caspian on this ship." Edmund looked away. "Right..." he said, embarrassed.

"Pick your men. We'll take the long boats." said Caspian. Drinian nodded and began shouting commands. Caspian walked down onto the deck and picked up a belt with a sword attached. Turning around, he handed it to Tessa as she followed them into the long boats. Reaching out, she took it from him. "You're coming with us, you're going to need it." said Caspian softly. "I'd hate to see you get hurt.. So at least tell me you somewhat know how to use it." he said. She smiled and buckled it around her waist, the sword at her hip. Pulling it out, she spun it in a circle at her side, and pointed it at him. He grinned and pulled his out, the metal making a small clink as they touched.

His sword moved first, swinging at her head. She ducked, spinning around behind his back and met his sword as he spun the other way. The metal clashed together, ringing through the deck space. She swung for his knees and he jumped out of the way, whirling around behind her as she nailed him in the gut with a round kick. He laughed and jumped around her as she flourished her sword, wrapping his arm around her neck, and lay the sword on her neck. Out of breath, she nodded. "Yeah, **gasp** I know how to use a sword." she said. He smiled. "I noticed. You're good!" he said, putting his sword back in it's sheath on his belt. "Good to know you won't be hurt." he smiled, and walked onto a long boat with Tess close on his heels.

"Good to know that the swordsman teaching at home worked!" said Edmund, laughing as she climbed into the boat. She grinned, and sat down. "Lucy, do you have a hair tie?" she asked. Lucy nodded and handed her a black ribbon from around her wrist. "Thanks." said Tess with a smile, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. As they rowed, Caspian's eyes were fixed on Tessa. The way her hair fell in waves down her back, how her eyes shone in the setting sun, how her face showed so much curiosity. She reached up and pulled all her ponytail over one shoulder, playing with it. Looking up, she met his gaze and smiled softly before looking away.

As they reached the shore, Eustace began complaining once again. "Couldn't this have waited till the morning?" he grumbled. Tessa rolled her eyes. "Little siblings." she sighed. Climbing out of the boat, she saw Reepicheep, the mouse, reach out to Eustace. "Come on, jelly legs." he said. Eustace just grumbled. "I'm quite capable of doing it myself." he muttered as he fell out of the boat. She couldn't help but laugh a little. "And you're sure he's related by blood?" he asked, and thought "Especially to Tessa..." Turning around, Tess, Ed and Lucy followed Caspian into the darkening buildings on the island. "Reep, stay here with Drinian's men. If we're not back by dawn, send a party." he said and walked away. Edmund and Lucy followed, and close on their heels was Tessa and Eustace. As they entered the city, no one was in the streets. Tessa drew her sword, holding it in front of her as they searched for some sign of life.

A bell tolled over their heads. Looking around, a tall tower that seemed to be a church loomed above them. "Yeah, it looks like no ones in, so do you think we should go back?" asked Eustace hurriedly. Tessa looked back, glaring at her brother. Lucy and Caspian rolled their eyes as Edmund asked "Do you want to come here and guard... something?" Eustace almost brightened up. "Ah! Yes! Good idea, cousin." he said as he ran over to where they were all standing, ready to go into the church. "Very, uh, logical." Coming to a stop in front of the church steps, he looked around, confused. Caspian, reaching to his belt, withdrew a dagger that actually looked like a small sword. Handing it to Eustace, he turned around and followed Lucy and Edmund and Tessa into the church.

"I'm ready to go when you are!" called Eustace, his voice full of fear. Tessa chuckled under her breath. All around them were ropes. Looking up they realized that the ropes were all attached to bells that hung from the ceiling. High vaulted ceilings stretched out above them, all made of stone. The floor was dusty mangled, as if it had been broken. The stones were jutting up from their places in the floor, and in others, sinking into the ground. In the center of the room was a small round stand with an open book on it. "Who are all these people?" wondered Lucy out loud, looking at the book. "And why have they been crossed out?" asked Edmund. "It looks like some kind of... fee..." said Tessa, as they all gathered around. Caspian's eyes scanned the pages ."Slave traders." he said with horror. And bells began tolling once again.

Looking around, they saw people all sliding down the ropes that were connected to the bells. They all drew their swords, fighting back at the mangy, disgusting people that tried to grab them. Whirling around one, Tessa landed a side kick on his ribs and felt one of them crack under the pressure. He crumpled at her feet, and Lucy knocked one out with a right hook as they heard a shriek from the door. Standing there was a man who looked like their leader, with the dagger Eustace himself had been using against his throat. "Eustace." growled Edmund angrily. "Unless you all want to hear this one squeal like a girl again, I suggest you drop your weapons." said the man holding Eustace. Tessa realized that she was glaring, and her breathing was difficult. "Like a girl?" squeaked Eustace defiantly. "Drop them!" shouted the leader. Angrily, Lucy threw her sword to the floor, and Edmund, Caspian and Tessa dropped them with clatters.

"Take these three to market. And those two, lock them in the cell." he said. Tessa felt her wrists being pulled behind her, and saw Lucy and Eustace being taken. Lucy was shouting, and Eustace seemed to have passed out again. "No!" screamed Tessa. "Caspian! Caspian, NO LET ME GO!" screamed Tessa, thrashing and squirming to get out of her captors arms. "GET OFF ME!" she heard Lucy shrieking. "EDMUND! CASPIAN!" she shouted. Caspian was struggling against the people holding him. "Listen to me, you insolent fools! I am your KING!" he shouted angrily. One that held Edmund punched him in the face while he was trying to escape. "Ooooh you're gonna pay for that!" Edmund growled.

"Actually, someone else is going to pay. For all of you." said a man walking out of the shadows. Caspian's eyes flew to Tessa who was struggling angrily against the man who held her. "Get your hands off them!" he shouted angrily. Tessa squirmed angrily against her captor. "Caspian!" she shouted, their eyes locking. And then she was dragged away, shouting and struggling against them.

"TESSA!" shouted Caspian. "LUCY!" he and Edmund were brought to a cellar where they were thrown into. "When it's your turn, we'll come get you." growled the guard with a disgusting toothy smile. Dust covered the floor, and as Edmund was thrown in, he hit his head on a large rock, rendering him unconscious. Caspian sat leaning against the outside wall, thinking once again about his predicament with Tessa. She was obviously the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "Those eyes could stop an army." he thought. But that wasn't the only thing that made him want her for his own. She had a quiet bravery about her. She didn't run from a fight, and she wasn't afraid to defend herself or others. He had learned that much about her at least. There was also that stubbornness and sense of self worth. She was comfortable in her own skin, it was easy to see. But he doubted she could see her own beauty. She was the most amazing person he had ever met, but that was the issue. He had seen it, only in the first day of meeting her. Sighing, he pushed thoughts of Tessa to the back of his mind and stood up, brushed himself off, and started to kick the door of the cell.

"Ugh..." groaned Edmund, sitting up and rubbing his head. "Are you okay?" asked Caspian, looking at him. He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." he said. Caspian nodded and kicked the door again, leaning over as it failed again, grabbing the bars in frustration. "It's no use." said a voice. "You'll never get out." "Whose there?" called Edmund. "No one. Just a voice in my head." it replied as a figure crept from the shadows. Caspian looked at him with surprise written all over his face. "Lord Bern?" he asked. The man looked at him, shocked. "Perhaps once. But I'm no longer deserving of that title." he said with shame in his voice. Edmund looked at him. "Who?" he asked. Caspian looked back. "It's one of the seven lords that my Uncle Miraz tried to kill before I took back the throne from him. They followed my father unconditionally and were his loyal friends and supporters." said Caspian. "He's one of the lords that I've been looking for." he explained. Edmund nodded. "Your face!" said Bern, looking at Caspian. "You remind me of a King I once loved well." he exclaimed. Caspian smiled. "That man was my father." Bern's face was blank, as if in shock, and then he fell to his knees, crying "Oh, my lord, forgive me!" Caspian looked down, confused, and picked him up by his shoulders. "No, no, it's fine." he said soothingly.

There was a scream from outside. Edmund turned around and walked over to the window set high in the wall. Grabbing the bars that were the only thing separating them from outside, he climbed up the crevices and ledges from the rocks that created the wall. Caspian followed. Looking down, he saw a small stage, and people lined up beside it in shackles. Tessa, Lucy and Eustace were there as well. Caspian gripped the bars tightly as he watched them stand still. "Why aren't they trying to escape?" he thought, and as if to answer his question, one of the prisoners bolted forward in an attempt to grab the keys and get away. A whip was produced and he screamed in pain, falling back into place with the others. "Caspian!" said Ed, pointing to a wagon that was being pulled through the town, distracting him from Tessa, Lucy and Eustace. There were people chained to it. "Where are they taking them?" demanded Caspian. "Just keep watching." said Bern. They did as he said, and watched as the prisoners were put into a boat. Each was chained to the boat. Screaming was all Edmund could hear from them. The boat was pushed out into the water, moving of it's own accord. As they watched, a large shadow was cast over the water, and green mist rose out of it until it was a huge cloud. It engulfed the boat, and when it dispersed, the boat, and everyone in it, was gone. Edmund jumped down, and looked at Bern, questions in his eyes. "It's a sacrifice." said Bern without letting Edmund ask. "The mist that you saw, was first seen in the east. We lords made a pact. To find the source of the mist, and destroy it. Each set sail. And none returned." he said gravely. "Well where did those people go?" asked Caspian. "No one knows. The same place that each and every other boat goes every day." he said. "You see, if they don't sell you to the slave traders, then you're likely to be fed to the mist." he explained.

"Lucy?" whispered Tessa, her hands chained behind her as she sat against the wall. "Lucy!"  
>she said more urgently, tugging at the manacles holding her wrist. The sun had set quite a while since she, her brother and cousin had been dragged away from Edmund and Caspian, and she could just barely see the outline of her cousin beside her. She gave another impatient tug, only to have them dig into her already raw wrists yet again from her trying desperately to get out of them. "Hmmm..." she heard Lucy groan as she lifted her head from leaning against the wall. "Lucy!" said Tessa with joy in her voice as her cousin came around. "Tess!" she said, looking around and trying to gather the situation. "Tess, where are we?" she asked. Tessa shook her head. "I'm not sure." she said softly. "They put a pillowcase over my head. I have no idea where we are, or how to escape, or even if we could escape, I have absolutely no idea how to get back to the ship." she said sadly, straining to pull her hands from the manacles again, and letting her arms fall limp behind her as she failed again.<p>

"Where the bloody hell am I?" called a terrified voice from the darkness, unmistakeably belonging to Eustace. "Cousin?" he called. "Tessa?" "We're right here, Eustace." said Lucy. "Where are we?" he asked, his voice panic stricken. "We're not sure, Eustace. Don't worry though, we'll find a way out." said Tessa. He didn't respond, but more so she could tell that he was nodding sadly. Beside her, Tessa could tell that Lucy was tugging impatiently at the chains attached to her manacles, binding her to the wall. "Ugh, I can't get them loose!" she grumbled. Tessa struggled angrily against her bonds as well, until she felt a trickle of blood drip down her fingertips. Lucy looked at Tess, reaching over as far as she could to touch her cousin's hand as she leaned her head back against the wall in defeat. "Don't worry. Aslan will make sure we're okay." said Lucy, grabbing Tessa's wrist and squeezing gently as the sun crept over the horizon. Taking a deep breath, Tessa looked into Lucy's hazel eyes and smiled, ready to face whatever was going to happen to them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's get going!" shouted someone. Turning around, Edmund saw that there were guards there, and the same man who had taken Lucy the night before. One of the guards walked over to them and shackled Caspian and Edmund. Bern was the only one who wasn't shackled. They were dragged out, led by a guard each. The slave trader laughed and grabbed Caspian by the arm. "This one will fetch a beautiful price." he said. As they walked out of the building into the daylight, they saw Lucy on the stage, as a "Sold" sign was placed around her neck. As she was pulled off, Tessa was dragged on. Rage boiled up inside Caspian, and he saw that Edmund was already furious. "And why not?" he thought. "His sister just got sold. My friend, and now his cousin.."

People started bidding high. "50!" shouted someone. "80!" said another. "100 for the pretty lady!" said someone, who sounded like if he got her, would have the worst intentions possible. "140!" "150!" "175!" "210!" "260!" someone screamed. It got quiet, and the bidder called "Going once, twice, SOLD!" a sign was placed around her neck, and a man at the back of the crowd chuckled evilly. Caspian's fists were clenched and shaking. Edmund looked at him, and he saw that Edmund looked like he was ready to kill everyone. It didn't surprise him. As Eustace was pulled on, everyone was quiet. No one started bidding. "Come on, someone make a bid!" said the auctioneer. "I'll take him off your hands..." said a voice. "I'll take them all off your hands!" it shouted. A cape was thrown off, followed by nearly half the crowd. A roar went up. "FOR NARNIA!" Edmund whirled around and elbowed the man dragging him in the face. As he crumpled, Caspian spun and wrapped the chain of his shackles around the neck of his captor and threw him to the ground. Grabbing the keys from him, he unlocked himself and Edmund, and bolted through the crowd to Tessa. Lucy already had the lock picked on hers, but was currently occupied with two traders.

"Tessa!" he shouted. She looked around from knocking out a trader, and smiled as he ran up to her. Wrapping his arms around her, he hugged her quickly and unlocked her, the shackled that had held her wrists falling to the ground. She smiled and grabbed the sword he had given her from a table where the items of the "slaves" were being sold off. Looking around, she realized that Eustace was missing. Ducking to avoid a sword, she bashed the mans knees from the back and he fell to the ground. As they fought, the citizens, who until then had been so afraid to fight back, came out with shovels and pans and pots. With them, it was an easy win, and soon Caspian, Tessa, Lucy, Edmund and the rest of the crew of the _Dawn Treader_ who had come ashore, were preparing to re-load the longboats. Tessa walked silently beside Lucy, thinking quietly to herself. Caspian had come to save her. He'd hugged her like she meant something. "Is there any way that I could.. actually mean something to him?" she thought."Your majesty!" someone called, jerking Tessa from her thoughts. "Your majesty, please, my wife was taken just this morning." said the man, looking horribly upset as Drinian held him back. "It's alright, Drinian assured Caspian, and he stepped back to let the man pass. "I'm a fine sailor. I've been on the seas my whole life." he said. "I beg you, take me with you." he pleaded. "Of course," said Caspian with a reassuring smile, "you must." he said.

"My lord!" shouted someone. Looking up, she saw an old man walking towards them. Lord Bern was carrying an old sword, encrusted with coral. "That's an old Narnian sword!" exclaimed Edmund. "Yes, from your golden age. There are seven such swords." said Bern. "Your father gave them to each of us Lords. Gifts from Aslan to protect Narnia." he explained. He presented it to Caspian. "Take it," he said, and as Caspian accepted it, "and may it protect you." The crowd cheered as Caspian turned and boarded one of the boats, followed by Edmund, Lucy, Tessa, and Eustace who was already in it. "Here." said Caspian, handing Edmund the encrusted sword. "You don't have one, and it only seems fitting that you get the sword from the age you were first here."

Edmund smiled and took it, setting it on the bottom of the boat and grabbing an oar. Tessa sat at the prow of the boat, watching the water. When they reached the boat and had all climbed on, Edmund went straight to work cleaning off the blade of the sword. Eustace found himself a small hiding place, and Tessa walked up to the deck at the prow. She laid down on the deck, looking at the sky and watching the colors change, and gazing at the stars when they came out. "Beautiful, aren't they?" said a voice, laughing quietly. She sat bolt up, looking to see the source of the voice. Caspian sat down beside her and looked up, smiling. "Yes, they are." said Tess, looking up again.

"So are you.." thought Caspian. Tessa leaned back and lay down again, gazing up at the little lights in the dark sky. She looked over at him, leaning back on his elbows and looking at the sky. Sighing softly, she closed her eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked softly, laying all the way down and turning his head to look at her. She smiled gently and nodded. "Yes, fine." she said, tucking one arm behind her head. "You know," he said, "I never expected to meet any of Lucy and Edmund's family. You're definitely not what I expected." he said gently. She laughed. "Is that a good or bad thing?"

He smiled softly. "It's a good thing." Tessa's face lit up and she looked back up at the stars in the sky. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the movement of the ship as they rocked back and forth gently, as if it were a baby in a cradle. Without even realizing it, Tessa dozed off into a peaceful sleep. Caspian looked at her with gentle eyes, wishing he could reach over and pull her close, feel her heartbeat as she slept on his chest. Reaching over, he pulled her hair out of her face. It was soft to the touch. "Mmm.." she sighed softly in her sleep, a small smile on her lips. He smiled down at her, brushing his fingertips across her cheek. His thoughts raced as he sat with her. Knowing that she returned his feelings changed everything. She had somehow managed to capture his heart already. But he didn't know if he was ready to give it to her, or ready to admit his feelings to anyone other than Edmund and Lucy. Not to mention, of course, he didn't know if she was ready to admit it to anyone either.

He sat beside her, longing to hold her close but keeping his distance until the sun crept over the horizon and the stars were replaced by splotches of pink and orange. At almost ten, Tessa squinted her already closed eyes, groaned slightly and sat up, looking around. Looking around, she blinked a few times and ran her fingers through her hair. "Good morning." said Caspian. She jumped a little, and met his gaze. He chuckled. "Oh, good morning." she said, her voice tired. "How did you sleep?" he asked quietly. She smiled. "Wonderfully." He returned her smile. "Good, I'm glad." "Did you sleep at all?" she asked curiously. His smile fell just a little as he shook his head. "No." he said. Her expression changed into one of worry. "Why?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbows. His eyes stared into hers. "No reason." he said quietly, looking away. "I guess my thoughts just wouldn't let me sleep."

She looked at him curiously. "Alright." she said quietly. "Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked. He shook his head gently. "No, this is something I need to figure this out on my own." he said. She gazed into his chocolate brown eyes. "Okay..." she whispered, pushing herself up and walking away. "Wait!" he called. Tessa heard a thump behind her as he clambered up and followed her. "Tessa, wait!" she turned around, looking at him. "What?" she asked. "Why do you seem so mad?" he asked, upset. "Because. I'm not mad. But I am upset. You sat by me all last night, or maybe you just were there when I fell asleep, and when I woke up by some weird coincidence. But you can't tell me what it was you were thinking about that kept you up. I just don't understand." she said, her voice full of hurt and confusion. Turning around, she walked away into the growing crowd of crew members on the deck. Caspian watched her disappear with sadness in his eyes. Turning around, he walked to his study and just sat there, lost in thought. Before he knew it, it was almost four or five in the afternoon.

Tessa walked down the stairs, away from Caspian. As she walked onto the deck, she was rammed into by her brother, who was running from the quarters below deck with a sword in hand. "Ouch, Eustace, watch where you're going!" she muttered. He looked back and stuck his tongue out at her. "Trying to run away, are you?" shouted Reepicheep. His laughing voice could be heard across the ship. "We're on a boat you know." "Please, can't we just talk this out?" pleaded Eustace. Reepicheep just laughed and slashed his shirt. "That was for stealing." he said, and jabbed his sword into the rip, pulling out an orange that was stuck to the end. "That was for lying." and, slapping Eustace with the orange, shouted "and THAT was for good measure!" he said. Running up into the growing throng, Tessa watched her brother grip the sword tighter and swing at Reep. "Ahah!" exclaimed the mouse with a grin. "We have ourselves a duel! Catch!" he called to Drinian, flicking his sword and sending the orange flying through the air. Drinian put up his hand with seemingly inhuman speed and caught it.

As she watched, Eustace threw himself blindly at Reep, stumbling and falling all over everywhere. "Stop flapping your wings like a drunken pelican, boy, poise!" instructed Reepicheep. "Blade UP!" said Reep as Eustace adjusted his stance. "Go on, take your best shot." said Reep, dodging as Eustace stabbed, right, then left, then right again. "Good!" praised Reep, and Eustace threw another shot, sending Reepicheep tumbling off the edge with a squeaking shout. Eustace darted forward, looking over the edge for the mouse. From the back, Tessa saw him crawl back up over on the ladder, and tap Eustace on the shoulder. As he whirled around, Reepicheep shoved him, with a joyful shout, "And that, is that!" He fell into a basket that was covered by a blanket, knocking it to the ground.

"Ahh!" shouted a girls voice. Curious, Tessa walked over to the basket and saw Lucy standing there, looking at the deck. A hand slid out from the blanket that covered the top of the basket. "Look!" called Lucy. The blanket was pulled back fully and a little girl crawled out. "Gael?" cried the man who had been picked up on the Lone Islands, a man named Rhince. The little girl stood and straightened her dress, smoothing it with the palm of her hands. He sighed and a small smile crept onto his lips. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Drinian walked forward, looking at the little girl. A smile touched the corners of his mouth, something that never seemed to happen with him. "It seems we have another crew member." he said, kneeling down and handing her the orange. She took it hesitantly, looking up at him. Lucy walked up from the crowd beside Tessa to stand by Gael. "Welcome aboard." she said with a smile in her voice. "Your majesty!" said Gael politely, curtseying. Lucy just smiled. "Call me Lucy. Come on." she said, guiding the girl away from her father to the quarters below deck.

Smiling gently, Caspian looked on the deck for Tessa. He spotted her almost instantly, her bright hair shining in the sun. Just as he was about to go down to talk to her, the look out shouted "Land ho!" Looking out the front of the boat, he saw an island, seemingly deserted in the distance. Edmund ran up to him and once again handed him the telescope. Extending it, he looked at the shore.

"It seems uninhabited." he said thoughtfully, "but if the Lords followed the mist east, then they would have stopped here." Drinian looked around. "What do you propose we do, your majesty?" he asked. Caspian thought a moment, and then said "We'll spend the night on shore, and scour the island in the morning." Nodding, Drinian called for the men to get the longboats ready. As everyone climbed in, Tessa sat next to Lucy and the little girl she had taken care of, Gael. Edmund and Caspian each grabbed an oar and rowed them to shore.

When they got there and the boats had been beached, Tessa grabbed the blankets she had taken from her quarters on board the _Dawn Treader_. Walking over to a large rock in the sand, she lay them down and turned to see Edmund, Lucy, Caspian and Eustace following suit. "I'm going to get some firewood." said Tessa. "I'll go with you." said Caspian. "It's getting dark and you shouldn't go alone." Tessa looked back at him as he picked up his sword and followed her. Rolling her eyes, she turned away and walked into the woods. She tried to ignore Caspian's presence, focusing on her footsteps and breathing, the crunching of the leaves and fallen twigs under her feet. Not the way her heart jumped every time she remembered that he was with her, that they were alone, that he had made the decision to come with her. Her thoughts raced, fearful of what was going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Kneeling down, she started to pick up logs that lay on the ground. "Tessa..." he said quietly. She ignored him, trying to block out the sound of his voice. She stood back up with two logs in her arms. "Tessa." he said, more urgently this time. Sighing in frustration, she turned around to face him. "What, Caspian?" she asked. "I know you're upset with me. But I realized I was wrong." he said, stepping closer. "What do you mean?" she asked quietly. "I realized that I need to tell you what was keeping me up last night." he said, taking another step towards her. "And that was..?" she whispered, stepping back. "You." he said. "Thinking about you. I just can't seem to get you out of my head.." as Caspian was walking towards her, she was walking back steadily. "Your eyes. The way they sparkle when you smile, the way you laugh, how your hair shines in the sun. Your loving personality, how helpful you are, your sense of humor." He was about seven feet from her, and she backed into a tree. "You can defend yourself, you're not afraid." he said, closing the gap between them as he spoke. "Wh- What?" she said, out of breath and shocked. "Tessa.." he whispered, taking the logs from her hands and tossing them to the side.

"Caspi-" she was cut off by his finger placed on her lips. "Shh..." he said gently, coming closer to her. His hands found her hips, pressing her gently against the tree. "Tessa..." he murmured again, his face dangerously close to hers. "Caspian... You have no idea how much I've longed to hear you say that." she whispered softly. A smile crept onto his lips as they got close to hers. "I'm afraid though..." she murmured. "Terrified. I've only known you for three days. And somehow I feel as if I've known you my whole life." she said quietly. "You've taken my heart without even realizing it. And I'm afraid to give it to you because I don't know you well enough to know if you're worth it. I know it sounds harsh." she said sadly. "But it's true." Caspian looked into her eyes, cupping her cheek with one hand. "I don't think I'm worth it. But I don't think anyone is worth it for you." he said gently. "I want to be with you.." his whisper was full of desire and longing. "I know that we've only known each other for a few days. But I've also realized that waiting won't change what's on my heart. It won't change these feelings I have for you. There was a spark between us from the moment we met, don't pretend that you didn't feel it too." he said as she opened her mouth to protest. She looked away, nodding. "I did." she whispered. Pulling her head back to face him, Caspian leaned in just a little closer. "Waiting won't change it." he breathed, closing the small gap between them, brushing his lips on hers. Desperate longing welled up in the pit of her stomach. Everything she heard, felt, saw, was Caspian. His lips stayed on hers only a moment, soft and sweet. When he pulled away, she felt as if a piece of her was pulled away with him. As he pushed himself away from the tree and turned to walk away, she caught him by the wrist and pulled him back to her.

"Wha-" but he was cut off by her lips on his. It was innocent for a time, their lips touching gently, pulling back once in a while, only to lean in again and resume their kiss. His arms went around her, holding her close as their kiss deepened. She wrapped her arms around his neck and twined her fingers in his hair. Gasping softly as he gently bit her lower lip and wound his fingers in her tangled mess of hair, her eyes snapped open and her hands slid down to his chest, pushing him away. He blinked a few times, dazed and starry-eyed. "By Aslan.." she whispered, touching her lips. "What... was that..." she shook her head, red curls bouncing, and gathered the wood he had thrown from her arms, walking back to camp with a brisk speed. "Tessa? Tessa!" he called. "Tessa, come back!" his voice broke as he tried to hide the pain in it as she, once again, walked away from him without a second glance.

As Tessa walked back toward the camp, she thought about what had just happened. How could she have been so stupid? She had let him kiss her in the first place. If she had just let it be only that, things would have been so much easier. But she had pulled him back, she had made things so much more difficult, more complicated, more painful to confront. Biting her lip, she discovered that in the time she had spent with Caspian, the sun had set and fires had been built around the camp. Eustace was already snoring peacefully, and the crew was laying down and closing their eyes. Gael was laying next to Lucy, sound asleep with a smile on her small round face. Lucy lay on her stomach, propped up on her elbows, reading a book. Edmund lay down, looking up at the stars. She set the wood down beside the fire as quietly as she could so that her cousins wouldn't notice her return, and hopefully wouldn't question her previous whereabouts. She wasn't ready to talk about it just yet. A sigh escaped her lips and she walked back over to where she had lain her blankets and a small pillow. Laying down, she rested her head on the pillow and tried to sleep, her dreams haunted by the kiss that she and Caspian had shared, haunted by his taste and touch, causing her to toss and turn in her sleep. When she awoke from a particularly vivid dream, she realized that tears were running down her cheeks.

Caspian still stood at the tree where he had finally opened up to Tessa. Where he had told her his feelings, and she had admitted to him that she returned them. Where she had stood, frozen, while he kissed her. Where she had pulled him back when he went to leave, where she had kissed him, so full of passion and desire, but delicate and hesitant, like a child's first kiss. He sat down, letting his head fall back against the trunk of the tree. It connected with a sickening crack. "Ouch.." he muttered, rubbing the back of his head where a bump was already forming. Sighing, he rested his elbows on his knees and thought about the nights events. She was the one who had pulled him back, wasn't she? But she was also the one who had pushed him away, told him no, and left him standing there without a word or backwards glance. She had left him with nothing except the memory and pain of the kiss that he knew would haunt him. He buried his face in his hands, confused beyond imagination and wanting to be with Tessa, if even just to talk to her and find out what was going on in that mind of hers. His stomach knotted with desperate longing. Longing to hold her, to kiss her again, feel her hands in his hair and her lips on his, feel her skin burning hot at his touch. He wanted to make her blush, see her smile, hear her laugh. Sighing, he looked up at the stars and the moon, and stood up, walking back to camp with Tessa in his thoughts.

As he stumbled through the woods, he thought about the words Tessa had spoken to him before their kiss, trying to figure out why she had shoved him away after pulling him back. "I'm afraid though... Terrified." she had said. Could that have been it? Did that explain why she had so harshly rejected him? He found the shore and their camp, everyone already asleep. Eustace was snoring loudly, but no one seemed to mind. Lucy was asleep on her book, which lay open under her head, and Edmund mumbled something and rolled over onto his side. Gael was clutching a necklace with a picture of her mother on it tightly in her small hand, a look of contentment on her face. But the only person Caspian had eyes for when he set eyes on the camp was Tessa. She lay on her blanket on her stomach, her bright auburn hair thrown over one shoulder. Her arms were tucked under her head on the pillow, and a few small strands of hair fell in her face. She had a single tear running down her cheek when he approached her. "Caspian..." she whispered. His eyes widened in surprise at his name. She buried her head further into her arms, tears spilling from her closed lids. "Caspian I'm sorry..." she breathed. He smiled softly and bent to brush the tears from her cheeks. When she murmured softly once more, he gently touched her face with his fingertips, kissed her softly on her forehead and stood up, walking over to where he had laid out his blanket. Laying down, he closed his eyes, content for the moment, though incredibly impatient. He lay on his bed, looking at the sky, wishing for tomorrow so he could talk to Tessa.

Tessa awoke to the sounds of people getting up around her. Scrunching her eyes, she opened them and sat up, running her fingers through her tangled hair. She yawned. The dreams from last night had not been kind to her, and she was exhausted. "Come on, get up!" said someone, shaking her. Looking up, she saw Edmund with his hand on her shoulder, panic written on his face. "It's Lucy." he said worriedly. "She's gone." That was all Tessa needed to hear. She sat up and jumped to her feet, grabbed her belt and followed the others, crashing into someone as she went. "Oh, sorry.." she said apologetically. "It's fine." they said, turning around to smile at her. But it wasn't just Tessa's smile that faltered when Caspian turned and realized who it was who had run into him. The pain in his eyes was apparent as she gently pushed past him and walked away as fast as she could.

His eyes followed her, longing for just a glance, a tiny action that could convince him that she wasn't angry, that she still wanted him, that he could still have a chance with her. But the only thing that said that about the girl who had left him in the forest the night before were her beautiful blue eyes, the ones he had only glimpsed for a moment this morning when she left him behind again. In the moment he had looked into the sapphire pools, he saw sadness, longing, vulnerability. Nothing else about her showed any sign of those emotions, those desires. Sighing, Caspian caught up to Drinian who led the group searching for Lucy. The trees were getting much more scarce as they walked, and eventually it grew to look more like an eccentric looking yard than a forest. Tessa looked around for Lucy, hoping that the search for her cousin would take over and push thoughts of Caspian and the pain she knew she had caused to the back of her mind.

She walked toward Edmund through the small crowd of crew members there. "Caspian!" he called as Tessa reached him. "It's Lucy's dagger." he said. Caspian took it and looked at it. Just as he handed it back to Edmund, spears started flying around them and their swords were ripped out of their hands, but there was nothing there. Tessa was punched in the stomach as she picked up another sword to fight off whatever these things were. She doubled over, crying out in pain. "Tessa!" called Edmund, looking over at his cousin with worry in his eyes. "Don't move!" growled a voice. "Yeah, well put, chief!" said another. "What are you?" demanded Caspian. "We are terrifying invisible beasts! With the head of a tiger and the body of..." "Another tiger!" exclaimed yet two other voices. "You will listen to us." said the first one. "Yeah!" shouted a multitude of voices. "Or what?" asked Edmund. "Or I'll claw you to death!" said one. Suddenly, the area where the voices were coming from started shining. As Tessa watched in wonder, she saw the invisible things becoming once more, visible. They were tiny little men, short like dwarfs, but slimmer. They all wore different colored waist coats and hats, and something that looked like leggings mixed with a sock because after their waist, their body morphed and had only one leg, all the way down to a massive foot that was at least three times the size of Tessa's own. They each held another so as to make themselves appear taller She suppressed a giggle as one shouted "I'll cut you with my claws!" and another yelled "Or I'll bite you with my fangs! Grrrr..." he said, baring his teeth, which looked perfectly normal to Tessa, just smaller.

Edmund, being the joker, looked at them and said "You mean squash us, with your fat bellies?" "Yeah!" said one, then looked confused. "What? Fat bellies?" they said, looking at each other. "Tickle us with your toes?" asked Caspian, laughing as one fell off another's shoulders to land at their feet. Edmund picked up his sword and pointed it at the small creature. "What have you done with my sister, you little pipsqueak?" he demanded. The creatures all clamored and said things like "You better tell him!" and "Yeah, chief, tell him!" The chief, so it seems he was called, stammered. "I- In the mansion." he said with difficulty. "What mansion?" demanded Edmund, confused. Caspian cleared his throat and tapped Ed on the shoulder, gesturing to the right. Looking over, Edmund saw the shape of a mansion glimmering and then focusing itself into existence. "Oh, THAT mansion." he said sarcastically, sheathing his sword. Tessa looked at the huge house. It was indeed a mansion. It looked simply rectangular, with one wing jutting off in their direction. It was made entirely of wood, and large windows were set in both the upstairs and the downstairs. A large set of double doors were set in the front and even from a distance, Tessa could tell that they were carved into beautiful patterns. A garden was immediate as soon as you walked out the door it looked like. "Lucy!" called Edmund, smiling. Caspian and Tessa looked over to the garden, where Lucy had appeared with an old man.

"You know, I'm really getting tired of you all leaving me behind!" grumbled Eustace, falling through a bush. "The pig!" shouted one of the creatures. "The pig's come back!" said another. Tessa suppressed another laugh. "Edmund, Caspian, and Tessa." said Lucy, as if introducing them to the old man. "This is Coriarkin. It's his island." she said. The man bowed, his long hair and beard falling in his face as he did so. His eyes were green, kind and friendly. "That's what HE thinks!" said one of the one-legged creatures. "You have wronged us, magician!" he shouted. "I have not wronged you." said Coriarkin. "I made you invisible for your own good." he explained. The creature huffed and backed away as Coriarkin advanced. His "walking" was quite hilarious indeed, because with only one leg, he had to stick his little arms out to keep his balance and hop on that big foot of his. "For our own good?" he exclaimed, and the other creatures joined in. "That's oppressive! Oppressor!" they shouted angrily. "I have not oppressed you." said the man patiently. The chief was shouting again. "But you could've! If you'd wanted to!" Coriarkin simply took some white powder and threw it at them, with the words "Be gone!" sending them hopping away.

"What was that?" Lucy asked curiously. "Lint." said the old man with a smile. "But don't tell them." Lucy and Tessa both laughed. "What were those things?" asked Eustace. "Dufflepuds." said Coriarkin, as if it were an everyday thing that Eustace ought to know by now. "Right, of course, silly me." said Eustace, rolling his eyes and packing as much sarcasm as he possibly could into the small statement. Tessa just shot him an icy glare and followed the others into the mansion. As she walked through the hallways beside the others, she saw that this mansion must belong to someone who was incredibly intelligent. Books lines the walls and old runes covered them and shelves. The corridors were had a warm feeling, and soft carpet tapestries covered the wood that she knew would be under them. At the end of the corridor was a large door that Coriarkin opened for them, ushering them in. "What did you mean when you said that you made them invisible for their own good?" asked Caspian. "It seemed the best way to protect them from the evil." said Coriarkin, following them into the room. It was high, stretching out above them. On every wall, stretching to the ceiling, were bookshelves, overflowing with books. A thick rug laid on the floor, and a small table sat at the front of the room. "You mean the mist?" asked Edmund. Coriarkin grabbed a rolled up piece of paper. "I mean what lies behind the mist." he said, throwing the paper, and it unraveled to nearly the length and width of the room, leaving about a foot on every side for people to stand. "That's quite beautiful." said Eustace, awed by it.

On every side were drawings of important bits of Narnian history, some involving the Pevensies. But the drawings weren't ordinary ones, they moved and narrated the stories they were depicting. The map was almost like looking down at Narnia from the sky. Clouds covered it, but with a wave of Coriarkin's hand, they moved and they could look down on the ocean. "I mean for a make believe map of a make believe world." snapped Eustace, realizing that he was letting down his guard and Edmund, Lucy, Tessa and Caspian had noticed. Tessa rolled her eyes and Edmund scoffed. "Here is the source of your troubles." said Coriarkin, the map moving and whooshing as it moved from where they had been looking to a sinister looking island with a green light, and the mist that Caspian and Edmund had seen, coming from within it. "It seeks to corrupt all goodness. It can take any form. It can make all your worst nightmares come true." said Coriarkin, his voice dark. Lucy stared down in horror. Coriarkin looked at Edmund, and pointed to the sword that Lord Bern had given him. "That sword you carry." he said pointedly. "There are six others." Caspian jerked his head up from studying part of the map, and asked "You've seen them?" Coriarkin nodded. "Then the six lords, they passed through here?" asked Edmund. Again, Coriarkin nodded. "Yes." he said. "And where are they going?" asked Tessa. "Where I sent them." explained Coriarkin. "You see, to break the spell, you must lay the seven swords at the table of Aslan. Follow the blue star to Ramandu's island, and there you will find the table. But beware." said Coriarkin, his voice darkening, full of warning and danger. "To defeat the darkness out there, you must first defeat the darkness in yourselves." he said. Caspian looked at the floor. "Prepare yourselves. For you are all about to be tested." he said, emphasizing the last word. Lucy's eyes dropped ashamedly, as if she knew what her test was already. Tessa caught it. "But if she already knows, and she's afraid or ashamed..." thought Tessa worriedly, "and Lucy is so strong... How will the rest of us be able to handle it?"


	5. Chapter 5

Coriarkin showed them the way out and walked them back to the long boats, giving the crew members baskets of bread and fruits to take with them on their journey. As they clambered into the boats and rowed back out to the _Dawn Treader_, the old man called out "Good luck! And great courage!" She shivered, drawing the blanket she had picked up off the sand as she went past around her. Caspian looked at her. The sun had long since risen and fallen from it's highest point in the sky, and it looked almost as if it was beginning to set. Her eyes were sad as she gazed at the water, trailing her fingertips across the crests of the tiny waves given off by the boat. Her hair, now falling in cascades of auburn across her shoulders, was combed out and looked silky to the touch. As he looked at it, he suddenly had a flashback of the night before, how her hair had felt in his hands as he tangled his fingers in it, her hands curling themselves into his own. A small strangled cry escaped his lips and Edmund looked at him curiously but didn't ask. Tessa looked back at him, and he bit his lip, looking away and concentrated on rowing. She sighed softly, her mind screaming at her. Part of it was saying that she was a complete idiot for having pulled him back. Part of it was saying that she was stupid for pushing him away. Another part of it was screaming at her that she was stupid for falling for him in the first place. And yet another part was saying that she was right in what she did. She gave him a chance, didn't she? But from that she wanted more. She wanted to hold him and kiss him again, she wanted to stay with him under that tree and feel his lips on hers, his fingers in her hair and his arms around her waist.

"What are you thinking?" she thought angrily, digging her nails into her palms in an attempt to bring herself back to reality. "It wouldn't work!" she thought sadly. Stealing a glance at Caspian, she saw him watching her with those melted chocolate brown eyes. Startled, she looked away, embarrassed. Edmund looked between the two of them and sighed. Looking at Caspian who sat next to him, he pulled Tessa over to sit in front of the two of them. "When we get back on board that ship, you two are going into Caspian's study and figuring this out." he said sternly. "I don't know what happened in the woods last night, but I know after the conversations from the night before, something happened, and you two need to figure it out. I'm sick of the heartbroken looks, sad sighs and awkward glances with you two!" he said, exasperated. Caspian looked at him, shocked that he had noticed. Tessa just stared at the floor. "Says who?" asked Caspian as they reached the _Dawn Treader_. As he climbed on deck, Edmund looked sternly down at Caspian, followed by Tessa. Grabbing them both by the arm, he dragged them to Caspian's cabin and, throwing them in, answered "I do." and shut the door. Tessa looked around. It was the same area she had been in the first day she was on the ship, the first day she had met Caspian and come to Narnia.

"Well, Edmund is right. We need to talk about this." said Caspian as Tessa walked over to stand by the bookshelves. Trailing her fingers along their edges, she said almost absentmindedly, "What is there to talk about?" Caspian looked at her as if she were insane. "Tessa, look at me." he said. When she simply walked along, trailing her fingertips over the spines of the books, he walked over and grabbed her shoulders, turned her around and looked into her eyes. "Look at me." he said. She stared into his eyes, unable to tear her gaze away. "Tell me what happened last night." he said quietly. She scoffed, folding her arms over her stomach. "You and I both know what happened last night." she said. He looked at her sadly. "I may know what happened," he said, his voice cracking as he finished, "but by Aslan, I want to know WHY." his voice was choked. Hearing the sadness and longing in his voice, her heart broke. But she couldn't be with him.. Not yet. Not when she had only known him for such a short time, not when she had no idea of when she was going back to her own world, not when she knew that when she left, they would both be in even more pain than before.

"Tessa, talk to me." he begged. "I... I can't." she whispered. "Why?" he asked, eager to grab onto the fact that she was talking. "I just... can't..." she said quietly. "Please, Tessa, tell me why you can't talk to me." his voice pleading. Tears stung the back of her eyes and she squeezed her eyelids shut to keep them back. "Because I'm afraid if I talk to you, then things will start to happen like they did last night." she said, her voice trembling. "So you're afraid of talking to me because you're afraid of acting on your feelings?" he said gently. She nodded. "Then tell me why you're so afraid of acting on them." he said gently, wanting to hold her close. A sob tore through her. She couldn't hold the tears back anymore. They slid down her cheeks hot and fast. "Because... Because I've only known you for a few days. Because I don't know when I'm going back to my world. Because I know how much it's going to hurt both of us when I leave if we act on them." she said, her voice shaking as the words fell from her lips. Caspian had reached out and wrapped his arms around her, cradling her close. "Shh..." he hushed her, wiping away her tears and letting her cry.

"Listen to me, Tess." he said quietly when her sobs had subsided. "I know that you think that it will all be worth nothing when you leave if we act on the feelings we have for one another." he said, gazing into her eyes. "I know you think it will hurt us more. But tell me this. If you feel for me how I feel for you, would you ever forgive yourself if you left and never saw me again, and you hadn't acted on those feelings?" he asked. She shook her head. "No.. But it would be better that than not being able to forgive myself because I did." she whispered. "Tess, look at me." he said, cupping her cheek with his hand and turning her face. Gazing into her blue eyes, he leaned close to her. "You don't know when you're going back. You don't know if you have to. You'll never know what could have been if you don't take risks sometimes." he said. She almost smiled and buried her head in his shoulder. "I just don't know, Caspian, my feelings for you are so strong.." she said. "And so are mine for you." he said, stroking her hair as she inhaled the scent of him, a warm, husky pine smell. "But that's gonna make it worse when I leave." she said, a tear falling from her eye. "Because I don't know if I'd ever be able to get over you." she whispered.

Brushing her tear away, he leaned in close. "Please just trust me, beautiful." he said, tucking one finger under her chin and pulling her face slightly upward to look at him. "You know I do." she said. "Then believe me when I say that things will work out. For now, enjoy your time here, and let's enjoy the time we've been given together." he said. She closed her eyes as he gently kissed her. The sensation between them was almost like fireworks as their lips danced. Their first kiss had been innocent, hesitant, fearful and uncertain. This kiss was different. Tessa realized that she didn't care about leaving at that moment. The only thing that mattered was Caspian, the way his arms encircled her and held her close, how his tongue gently explored her mouth and danced with hers, how his fingertips skimmed over her skin and tangled in her hair, leaving the skin he touched tingling and burning. Tessa gasped softly against his mouth as his hands found her hips and pushed her gently to the wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck and twined one of her hands in his hair, tugging gently. A slight gasp tore from his lips, the taste of her driving him insane. A knock at the door sent them jumping apart, Tessa's face flushed and red, her eyes starry. The door opened to reveal Edmund standing there, looking curiously between the two of them. "So..." he said, as Tessa rearranged her hair, "did you two work things out?" he asked. Caspian smiled and nodded. "So no more awkward moments and depressing looks between the two of you?" he questioned. Reaching over, Caspian grabbed Tessa's wrist and pulled her close to him, brushing one tender kiss on her lips. "Aslan's mane, I've gone blind!" shouted Edmund, covering his eyes and whirling around, running into the door, screaming the whole time. "My eyes are burning!" he shouted. Tessa burst out laughing as he turned around and grinned at the two of them. Caspian grinned and let go of Tess, tackling Edmund to the ground. Smiling, Tessa watched as the two boys stepped up and lightly punched each other. Edmund grabbed Tessa up in a quick embrace. "Found yourself a good man there, cousin." he said, squeezing her tight. "But when you're around us, keep the snogging to a minimum, will you?" he said, laughing. Turning to Caspian, his tone turned very serious. "You hurt my cousin..." he said, darkness written in his voice, "you deal with me." he told him.

"I promise, Ed, I will never hurt her." said Caspian earnestly. "I promise." Edmund nodded, and the joy was written in his face again, and a smile stretched across his face. "Alright, then I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." he said with a wink, shutting the door as he walked away. Caspian looked at the closed door for a moment, before turning back to Tessa. Smiling as he leaned in close, he whispered huskily "Now where were we?" She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as his snaked around her waist, murmuring "Right here." and kissing him. His lips pulled at hers gently now, not with the urgency and passion he had before. It was tender and loving, soft and sweet without the heat and desperate desire of before. As he kissed her, he cupped one hand on her neck, the other arm wrapped possessively around her waist. After a while, she pulled away from him, his lips still longing for her taste and touch. "We should go.." she whispered. "Listen."

He heard the crew calling for him loudly. Bending down gently, he kissed her once more, a tender, loving kiss before the door was thrown open and she jumped away from him. "Your majesty!" said the breathless crewman. "You might want to see this." he said. Caspian nodded and followed the crewman out onto the deck, Tessa close on his heels. There was a cloud in the distance, rolling towards them fast. If she squinted, Tessa could make out raindrops falling hard and fast into the water. "It's coming straight towards us, your majesty." said Drinian in his thickly Scottish accented voice nervous. Caspian looked tired, exhausted. His shoulders slumped as he leaned against the railing of the ship. His head hung limply from his neck. "Should we turn back, your majesty?" he asked. Caspian pulled his head up and squared his shoulders. "No." he said, turning around. "No, we're going through it." Drinian eyed his king with worry, but he was unwavering. "This is something we need to do." he said.

**Two Weeks Later**

"Ouch!" yelped Tessa as she fell out of the hammock, set up in a room especially for her. Sitting up, she rubbed her head. "Tessa?" called a husky voice she immediately recognized. By now, she had become used to the constant sound of pouring rain and rocking of the ship. "I'm fine, Caspian." she murmured as he walked over and knelt down beside her, wrapping one arm around her waist as she sat up with a groan. He laughed quietly. "Are you sure?" he asked, looking into her eyes. She smiled, her breath catching as it always did when his eyes seemed to see straight down into her soul. "I'm positive." she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder as he cradled her close. "Mmm.." he sighed, burying his face in her hair. "Come, love." he said gently, leading her over to the fire burning in the small fireplace. Sitting down on the rug that lay in front of it, he motioned for her to lay beside him. She laughed, shaking her head. "Nope!" she said, frowning at him playfully. He grinned and reached up, tickling her sides. She giggled and squirmed, tripping and falling into his arms. Pulling her close to his chest, he whispered in her ear "Are you sure about that?" she trembled softly at his warm breath in her ear. Chuckling, he lay down and she curled up beside him, laying her head on his chest and they fell asleep, their arms around each other.

Later, Lucy and Edmund walked into their room and saw them sleeping peacefully on the floor. Tessa stirred, a gentle smile on her lips. Edmund smiled down at her, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Lucy smiled softly, and motioned for Edmund to leave them alone. "N... No..." Tessa whispered, her body going stiff and her content smile turning into a frown. "Tess?" asked Edmund, his concern growing as she thrashed, rolling over and out of Caspian's arms. His eyes fluttered open as her warm body was ripped away from his. Sitting up, he saw Ed and Lucy and gave them a smile. A scream from Tessa ripped his attention away from them. "No!" she shrieked, her hands flying up to cover her face. "No, no please, leave them ALONE!" she screamed. Caspian grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. "Tessa!" he cried. Her hands flew up and pushed him away. "No! No, no no..." tears began to pour down her cheeks. "Tessa!" shouted Edmund, kneeling down beside his cousin and pinning her shoulders to the floor, trying to keep her calm. Caspian smacked her gently on the face, shaking her shoulders. Her eyes snapped open.

"Oh, Tessa.." murmured Caspian, pulling her into his arms as the tears were still running down her face. She buried her face in his shoulder, throwing her arms around him as he stroked her hair. Edmund and Lucy sat down beside them, wrapping their arms around the two. "Tessa, are you okay?" asked Edmund, kissing her cheek. "I'm fine.." she whispered, looking up from Caspian's shoulder and throwing her arms around her cousins. "Do you wanna talk about it?" asked Lucy. "We had nightmares too." she said, comfortingly. Tessa smiled gently. "No, I'm... Really, I'm fine, I can't bring myself to talk about it." she whispered, her smile slipping as she remembered the nightmare. "Right..." said Edmund. "So did I." he said. Caspian looked at him, slightly surprised and confused. "I did too..." Edmund looked around at his friend and family, their faces confused and worried. "So either we're all going mad..." he said quietly, "or something is playing with our minds."


	6. Chapter 6

"Tessa?" whispered Caspian, gently shaking her from her sleep. She had finally slept for the first time since the nightmare. She lay on her side, his arms around her. "Tessa." he whispered. She groaned, rolling over and burying her face in his chest. He smiled softly, pressing his face into her hair. "Good morning, beautiful." he said as she blinked, her eyes full of sleep. "Good morning." she said softly. "How'd you sleep?" he asked, his arms secure around her. She felt more safe in those arms than she had ever felt before. "After my little, uh, performance, last night, fine." she murmured. He smiled, pulling her into a sitting position with her back pressed against his chest. "How bad was it?" she asked tentatively as he pulled all her hair over one shoulder to expose her neck. "Mmmm..." he whispered, dipping his head and raining kisses on her pale ivory skin. She sighed gently, "Please tell me." she whispered. "Tessa..." he said gently, whispering softly against her ear. "You're okay. Why should it matter how bad it was?" he asked, turning his attention back to her neck. She half smiled. "You're very good at trying to distract me..." she whispered, reaching up and twining her fingers in his hair. "But I really want to know." she said.

He smiled into her shoulder. "Trying?" he asked. "I thought I was doing a good job." he whispered. She mumbled something angrily. "Caspian." she said sternly. "Tell me." He sighed, pulling his lips away from her bare neck. "You were screaming and thrashing all over the place." he said, pain in his voice. "You were crying and I tried to wake you up, but you smacked me and covered your face, screaming about wanting people to leave someone alone. Edmund eventually pushed you down and we got you to wake up." he said. She sighed, looking down at the floor. "I'm so sorry." she whispered, and felt arms wrap around her waist and pulled her even closer. Turning her around in his arms, he looked into her pretty blue eyes. "Don't be sorry." he said gently. A tear slid down her cheek, but her face stayed the same. "But I put you through all that, you and Ed and Lu..." she whispered, her hands pressed against his chest. "Don't be sorry for something you had no control over." he breathed, cutting off her protest with a soft kiss. When he pulled away, she sighed. "Alright.." she whispered. He smiled, kissing her again. This time, he didn't pull away. Her hands slid up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her gently to the floor underneath him. A small gasp escaped her lips as his mouth trailed down her jawline, her neck, her shoulder. "Caspian..." she breathed in his ear, tangling her fingers in his hair. "We.. we should stop..." Her words held no conviction and she knew she didn't want what she was saying. "Mmmm..." he breathed against her neck. "You don't sound so sure." His voice was full of amusement.

There was shouting from the deck, and it sounded as if someone was calling for Caspian. His head flew up as she sat up. "Come on." she whispered. Reluctantly, he pulled away and stood up, pulling her from the floor. As he walked away towards the door, Tessa following, he stopped, his hand on the handle. Turning around, he cupped her face. "Tessa, I love you." he whispered, brushing his lips against hers tenderly. "My Tessa..." he whispered, longing to stay with her as he opened the door. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him back to her, both their minds flashing back to the night when she had pulled him back to her, kissing him innocently and hesitantly. But this was different. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she kissed him once very, very softly, a butterfly kiss that he could barely feel. "I love you too.." she whispered, smiling and leading him out onto the deck. His heart skipped a beat when she whispered those words. Her fingers intertwined with his, as she led him onto the deck of people shouting as long boats were being loaded. There was an island about four hundred yards off shore, and it was obvious that that's where they were going. As Eustace climbed into the boat, he saw Tessa, walking out of the cabin with her hand in that King fellow, Caspian's. He glared, but shoved the image to the back of his mind. Tessa climbed down into the boat that sat Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace. Two of the crew members were working the oars, and Ed and Caspian rowed them too. Reepicheep climbed down into the other boat, standing on the prow. Eustace sat beside Tessa at the back of the boat. "I doubt the lords would have stopped here, my liege." said Reep, looking at the island as they rowed closer. "There's no sign of anything living." He was right, of course. It was rocky and sandy and dry, and even as they grew near, they couldn't find anything green in sight. Jagged rocks and boulders stuck out of the ground, and there were large cliffs in the distance. Nothing moved but the sand picked up by the slight breeze. Because of this, the island had a sad, isolated air about it, and it looked a sandy yellow color.

"Alright, Reep, when we get to shore, you and your men gather food and supplies. The four of us will search for clues." said Caspian, continuing to row and stealing a glance at Tessa, smiling. She grinned, looking away as blood rushed to her face. "Hang on." said an annoying voice. "You mean the five of us." Eustace was looking at them pleadingly as they turned, glaring at him. "Oh, come on, please don't send me back to the rat!" he begged. I suppressed a laugh as Reepicheep, still standing on the prow of the other boat, yelled over to him, "I heard that!" Eustace rolled his eyes and looked away, muttering "Big ears." "I heard that too!" yelled Reepicheep. Caspian, Tessa, Lucy and Edmund laughed. When they reached land, they all jumped out of the boats. As Caspian gave instructions to Reepicheep and his men, and Lucy, Tess and Edmund waited, no one realized that Eustace had wandered off. Finishing his instructions, Caspian turned to the waiting three, and motioned for them to go.

Tessa walked along beside Caspian, her hand rested easily on the hilt of her sword that was strapped to her hip. "Look!" he exclaimed, seeing a rope tied to a rock. "We're not the first ones on this island." Tessa looked down into the hole that the rope was lowered into. Picking up a small rock, she tossed it in. As they listened, they heard the rock bounce off a few others, before rolling to a stop. "What do you think is down there?" asked Edmund curiously. "Only one way to find out." said Caspian, looking at Edmund and climbing down into the hole. Edmund ushered Tessa and Lucy in, before climbing down himself. Tessa looked around as she entered the underground cave. It was still dry and sandy, with a ceiling that arched about four or five feet above their heads. Natural columns of rock attached the floor to the ceiling in various places. It was a one room cave, and on one side was a pool. Clear water stood undisturbed in the small pond, and when she looked closer, Tessa saw a golden statue of a man, his arm outstretched and his mouth open as if he fell in screaming. "What's that?" wondered Lucy out loud. "I don't know, it looks like a statue." said Caspian. Edmund looked around and saw a large stick laying on the ground. Walking over and picking it up, he turned his attention back to the pool. "Be careful." said Caspian, worry in his voice. Edmund nodded, his full concentration on the golden man. Reaching down, he stuck the end of the stick into the pool to touch the statue.

As Edmund jerked the stick out of the water, they all stared in surprise. The brown wood was turning into gold. Right before their eyes. The gold crept it's way up the stick, and as it neared his hand, Edmund threw it into the pool with a startled cry. "He must have fallen in." said Caspian, realizing that the statue in the water was not a statue at all, but a man who had fallen into the pool and turned to gold. "Poor man." said Lucy sadly. "You mean poor Lord." said Edmund, looking into the pool. A shield lay beside him, also gold. "The crest of Lord Restimar." said Caspian sorrowfully. "And his sword!" exclaimed Tessa, pointing to the silver metal in the pond. "We need it." Edmund nodded and drew the sword given to him by Caspian, and leaned forward. Hooking the tip of his sword under the handle, he slid it out of the water, slowly and carefully. When it was finally pulled completely out of the pond, he turned around and Caspian took the second sword.

"He must have fallen in." said Tessa, thinking out loud. "Maybe." said Edmund, his gentle and loving voice gone, replaced by something that sounded possessed by something. "Or maybe he was onto something." kneeling down, he picked up a shell. Caspian, Lucy and Tessa looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about?" asked Caspian. Edmund dipped a small segment of the shell into the water, dropping it quickly on the stone. A tinkling sound came off the shell as it's surface changed from a colorful shell into shining gold. Tessa looked at Lucy, who seemed just as confused as she and Caspian were. Reaching down hesitantly, Edmund touched the golden shell, and then picked it up carefully. Holding it in front of his eyes, he stared at it, as if entranced. "Whoever has access to this pool, could be the most powerful person in the world. Lucy..." he said, "we'd be so rich." he looked up at her, a light in his eyes that she'd never seen before. "No one could tell us what to do, or who to live with!" he said, turning his gaze back to the shell. "You can't take anything out of Narnia, Edmund." said Caspian, trying to sound gentle, brotherly and understanding. "Says who?" retorted Edmund.

The loving tone was gone from Caspian's voice, replaced by power and authority. "I do." Edmund stared at the shell for a moment longer, before picking up his sword and turning around to face him as he walked away from the edge of the pool. "I'm not your subject." he said. "You don't rule me!" Caspian sneered at him. "You've been waiting for this, haven't you?" he asked, "To challenge me? You doubt my leadership." he snapped angrily, his voice full of hostility. Tessa stared at the boys, an expression of worry and pain on her face. She barely recognized them. "You doubt yourself!" snapped Edmund, lunging forward so he was in Caspian's face. "You're a child!" shouted Caspian, staring into Edmund's eyes as he screamed back "And you're a spineless sap! Why do you get Peter's sword? I deserve a kingdom of my own, I deserve to rule! You know I'm braver than both of you." he sneered as Caspian just glared at him. "If you think you're so brave," said Caspian, his voice dark, "then PROVE IT!" he shouted. Tessa screamed at the two strangers in front of her as Caspian shoved Edmund and swords began flying. Metal clanged and then stopped as Lucy jumped in between the two. "STOP!" she screamed.

The boys looked at her. Tessa stepped away from the wall shakily, staring angrily at the boys. "Don't you see what's happening?" asked Lucy, looking desperately between them. "This place has tempted you. It's bewitching you!" she cried pleadingly. Caspian's eyes dropped to the floor, ashamed. "This is exactly what Coriarkin was talking about." said Lucy as her voice softened. "Let's just get out of here." She looked sternly at each of the boys before walking back to the rope and climbing out. Tessa followed after her, looking back at the two boys as they stood where they were, looking at each other. "You know, it's sad when a bit of gold can turn two people you know and love into strangers right before your eyes." she said softly, before climbing out of the hole after Lucy.

Tessa's words stung Caspian, and he looked at Edmund sadly. Nodding once, he gripped the sword by it's handle and turned away, followed the girls. Edmund stood there for a moment, staring blankly at his feet. "Ouch!" he mumbled, looking down at his hand where the pain had come from. He still gripped the gold shell tightly, tight enough to draw little droplets of blood. "It's sad when a little gold can turn people you know and love into strangers..." Tessa's voice whispered in his mind. He groaned as he realized what he had done was wrong, childish. Looking once more at the shell, he felt disgust rise in the pit of his stomach and he hurled it against the wall. It clanged loudly and fell into the pool as he walked out without a backward glance.

The walk back to the boats was silent, awkward. When they got there, the boats were being re-loaded. "Is this all you found?" asked Caspian, looking sadly at the baskets that weren't even half full. Rhince looked up at him apologetically. "It's volcanic, your majesty." he said. "Not much grows." Caspian nodded. "It's alright." he said with a smile. "Where's Eustace?" asked Lucy curiously, looking around. Reepicheep looked up from supervising the loading. "I believe he's out NOT helping us load the boats." he said, half a laugh in his voice. "Eustace?" called Lucy. "Eustace!" Tessa looked around, searching for any sign of her brother. "Edmund, I have a bad feeling..." said Lucy. Tessa nodded. "I'll go look for him." said Tess. "I'll go with." said Edmund, grabbing his sword. "Me too." said Caspian. Tessa looked at both of them, still upset with what had happened in the cave. Rolling her eyes, she walked away to look for her brother.

"Eustace?" she called, her cries echoing and mingling with the ones made by Caspian and Edmund. Looking around, she saw a shoe, smoking and smoldering beside a long canyon that stretched out almost as far as she could see, twinkling and sparkling with gold. "Treasure." murmured Edmund, his voice filled with disgust and anger. "Trouble." said Caspian, looking at him. There was a silence as their eyes met, an unspoken forgiveness. Edmund half smiled and grabbed Caspian's shoulder. Tessa watched, glad that they were finally back to normal. She looked down into the canyon, but was more focused on the shoe, that quite obviously belonged to Eustace. Edmund saw it too. "Oh, cousin." he breathed, jumping down off the small ledge, followed by Caspian and Tessa, who walked further along into the ravine. Smoke rose in little swirls from a small heap of clothing, tattered and torn on the ground. "No!" she shouted, running forward and falling to her knees beside them. "What?" called Edmund who had jumped up and was walking towards her. She picked up the clothes, wringing the smoldering material in her hands. Edmund looked down at it, and his face turned dark. "Eustace!" he said mournfully as Caspian walked up behind them. "I.. I'm sorry." he stammered as Tessa stared down at them. "He was just a boy..." she whispered. "I never should have left him." Caspian knelt down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her to him. "What do you think could have happened to him?" asked Edmund. Caspian dropped his arm, stood up. "In this place? Anything. And he wasn't the first." he said darkly as he turned around and jumped at the sight of a skeleton. It was completely bones, but still sitting inside it's clothes. "It's Lord Octesian." he said, pointing to the shield sitting beside it. Edmund had stood up and walked away, kneeling down. "We should find his..." said Caspian, before looking over at Edmund as he picked up another identical sword to the two they had, "sword." Tessa stood up and dropped the clothes to the ground. "We should go." she said quietly, walking back to the ledge and climbing up with natural footholds. Caspian and Edmund looked after her, and followed.

It was another quiet walk back to the boat that was waiting for them, until they got there. As Tessa stepped onto the shore, Caspian behind her and Edmund leading, she felt a strong gust of wind hit her face, swirling her hair around her, followed by another, and another, like the flapping of huge wings. Whirling around, she screamed and ducked, realizing that it was indeed, the flapping of huge wings. A huge golden dragon flew above them, with bright blue eyes, a golden bracelet around his wrist and a jet of fire flying out of it's mouth as it roared and reached for Edmund. "Edmund!" screamed Tessa as Caspian shouted "Ed!" As Edmund turned, the dragon picked him up. "Tessa!" he shouted, squirming to get out of the dragon's grasp. It whisked him higher and higher, the wind whipping his hair about his face. "Caspian!" he shouted, as they flew around a mountain. Behind it was a black plain made entirely of stone. As he looked down at it, something caught Edmund's eye. A bright red line of fire, followed by others. At first he didn't understand, and then suddenly it came to him. It was a message, written by the dragon with fire to communicate without getting hurt. It read "I AM EUSTACE". Edmund stared, shocked, then moaned "Oh you've _got_ to be joking!" as he soared away and was set down by Caspian and Tessa who were still on the shore. By then, night had fallen and the sun was dipping low over the horizon.

"Don't shoot, don't hurt him!" said Edmund as Tessa drew her sword and Caspian grabbed his crossbow. "And why not?" asked Tessa, hostile written all over her face. "It's your brother." he mumbled. Hostile turned to shock as she stared in disbelief. The dragon hung it's head in shame, biting at a bracelet on his wrist. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." said Tessa. "He must have been tempted by the treasure." said Edmund, looking at Caspian who smirked. "Anyone knows that a dragon's treasure is enchanted." he said. "Well, anyone from.. here." he said, looking down as Eustace whipped his head up and growled angrily in Caspian's direction. Lucy looked at him thoughtfully and walked over to where he was standing, gripped the bracelet that dug painfully into his arm, and pulled it off. Eustace roared as it stung, shaking his arm to make the pain go away. "Is there any way to change him back?" pleaded Tessa, as the crew came on shore. Before they could attack, Edmund explained to them what had happened and who the dragon really was. Drinian stared and Rhince almost laughed, before he realized that no one was joking. Reepicheep stared, and then looked away, smirking. "Sorry, old boy." he said. Eustace just stared at his feet. The minotaur, who Tessa had learned was called Tarvos, stood by the boats. "So you never answered my question." said Tessa. "Is there any way to change him back?" she asked, her voice full of desperation. "Not that I know of." said Drinian, and the rest of the crew shook their heads.

Eustace looked around, his eyes full of fear. "Aunt Alberta will _NOT_ be pleased." said Edmund, all joking gone from his voice. Tessa smirked at that, before glancing away. "The boats are ready, sire!" called Tarvos. "We can't leave him alone." said Tessa. "But we can't bring him on board either." said Drinian. Caspian sighed. "We'll stay here tonight, work out what to do." he said. "But you've got no food, and no means of staying warm, your majesty!" protested Rhince. Eustace looked up, a smile in his eye, as he roared and fire flew out of his mouth, causing a small log in the middle of the beach to start burning." Caspian laughed and looked at Rhince. "You were saying?" he asked, as Rhince smiled too.

As the sun set, Edmund and Caspian left to get more firewood and all of the crew but Rhince, Gael and Reepicheep, Tessa lay down beside the fire, looking up at the stars. They looked nothing like what she had first seen when she first came to Narnia. The moon shone on the water and she smiled, the fire keeping her warm as the breeze played with her hair. She laid back on her elbows, still staring up. "Enjoying ourselves, are we?" asked an amused voice above her. "Hmm?" she asked, sitting up and looking around. Caspian stood above her, laughing quietly as he sat down and she laid back in his lap. "Aww come on, don't sneak up on me like that." she said with a smile in her voice. "Oh?" he asked playfully, leaning down. "Uh-huh." she grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck and cutting off his smart-alack comment with a kiss. He grinned against her lips. "Uh, sorry to interrupt." said Edmund, grinning as they pulled apart and he sat down. Tessa smiled. "It's alright, Ed, you weren't interrupting anything." she said. He laughed and leaned back on his elbows to gaze at the stars. Studying them for a minute, he smirked, amused. "I've never seen these constellations before." he murmured. "Me either." said Caspian. "We're a long way from home. When I was little, I used to dream of sailing to the end of the world, and finding my father there." he said. Tessa looked up at him, his eyes closed gently. She reached up and softly cupped his face.

He opened his eyes and smiled down at her, turning his face and kissing her palm. "Maybe you will." said Edmund, his eyes drooping as he laid down and fell asleep. "We should do the same." whispered Tessa, sitting up from laying in his lap and turning to face him. "Alright..." he murmured, laying down on the sand and opening his arms for her. She smiled and curled up beside him, laying her head on his chest. "Good night, my angel." he whispered, kissing her head as her eyes slipped shut and she fell asleep.

"I miss my mommy..." whispered Gael, clutching the necklace in her small hands. Lucy rolled over to look at the little girl. "I miss mine too." she admitted, smiling at her. "Don't worry, you'll see her again." said Lucy, trying to comfort her. "How do you know?" asked Gael curiously. "You just have to have faith about these things. Aslan will help us." she said quietly. Gael's face fell sadly. "But Aslan couldn't stop her from being taken." she said softly. "We'll find her, I know we will. I promise." said Lucy reassuringly as Gael closed her eyes and Lucy rolled over, going to sleep. Eustace stared at the sand, unable to sleep as he thought about what a predicament he was in. "How could I have been so stupid?" he thought, digging his claws into the sand. "I should have known it was too good to be true, that it was going to do something to punish me for my greed. Why was I being so selfish?" he screamed at himself. Reepicheep opened his eyes from sleeping beside the fire. Looking around he saw Edmund sprawled out on the sand, sleeping peacefully. Near him was Caspian, his arms wrapped around Tessa as she slept on his chest, both asleep with smiles on their face. Lucy slept beside Gael, her arms curled under her head and Gael with her little hands clutching the picture of her mother on small a small wood chip around her neck.

But Eustace was awake, a single tear running down his cheek and falling onto the sand. Reep felt a pang of empathy for him as he walked over to the dragon. "Trouble sleeping?" he asked. Eustace eyed him angrily and turned his head away. "No don't cry." said the mouse, trying to comfort him. "Things aren't as bad as they seem." Eustace looked at him and scoffed. "You know, extraordinary things only happen to extraordinary people." The dragon lifted his head, Reepicheep's words touching him as he realized maybe the little mouse was right. "Maybe it's a sign, that you have an extraordinary destiny! Something bigger than you ever could have imagined." By now Eustace was listening intently. "I could tell you one or two of my adventures, if you'd like, just to pass the time." he offered, shrugging. Eustace put his paws beneath his chin and settled in to listen to his new friend talk about his adventures and journeys until he too, fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I am incredibly sorry for taking such a ridiculously long time to update! I have so many ideas and so few of them actually become reality with my hectic life and whatnot. But I promise I shall keep updating more often. There are some surprises on the horizon, and hopefully a new story soon!(:

"Look! It's the blue star!" said a little voice. Everyone was roused from their relaxed slumber at the sound of the little girl. Gael was sitting up, pointing at the sky. "By Aslan, she's right." said some of the crew. Tessa's mind was still foggy, and the dream she had been having did nothing but add to her confusion and delirium. "Where am I?" she thought, mumbling something about being quite confused. Caspian laughed and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. "Come on. Let's get you back to the ship and you can go back to sleep there." Her hand was taken and she felt herself being guided towards the boat. The gentle rocking didn't do much to help her out of the sleep haze that covered her mind.

"Why is she acting like this?" Caspian asked Edmund, confused and concerned. Edmund looked at Tessa who was swaying back and forth with the rocking of the boat and laughed. "She's not what you might call a morning person." he said, turning his attention back to rowing. Caspian looked at her, a quizzical look on his face.

The boat bounced on a small wave and sea water splashed her face. "Gahh!" she jumped and sputtered a bit as everyone tried to contain their giggling. Mumbling something unintelligible, she tried to take an oar from Edmund. His expression was one of pure shock. "Tessa, the Noon Queen, wants to help? Before one in the afternoon? Lord, the world has come to an end." he laughed, but conceding when she insisted. "It's what I need to wake myself up. Besides, everybody is doing everything. Let me do a little, even if it is as simple as letting me row a boat." she gripped the handle and continued mumbling as they neared the ship.

The longboats were lifted onto the deck, and the supplies were unloaded although minimal items were brought back. Everything was pulled out and stowed safely away as everyone went about their business. Caspian gave a few instructions about where to put some things, told Drinian to sent course following the star, and then turned his attention to Tessa. "Come, love. Let's go."

He lead her away to his cabin, shutting the door and leading her to the blanket laid out on the floor before the fireplace. "Lay down." he told her before grabbing some logs from a pile beside it and starting to make a fire. She sat, but didn't lay back. "I'm not going back to sleep. There are things to be seen, things to be done." she said, folding her legs pretzel style beneath her. "And I want to help." His face wasn't one of amusement or laughter. He looked back at her, a burning match still in his fingers. "No, Tessa. I don't know what could happen out there. You don't even have any real training." The match, uncaring that he was concerned, had burnt down to his fingertips and scorched them. "Ouch!" he yelped, dropping the match into the fire. Tessa contained a little giggle before grabbing his hand and kissing each fingertip. "Much better." he said with a smile, even though they still hurt.

She laughed and dropped his hand, laying back with one arm tucked behind her head as a pillow. "I just feel like I'm here for a reason. I've been sent here to do something.." Caspian finished starting the fire and knelt next to her. "You were sent here to make my life better. Teach me how to be a better man." he said, kissing her softly. She kissed him, but drew away. "I mean more than that, Caspian. There must be something I'm meant to do. I had a dream last night about someone, telling me that I had a destiny. I never believed anything like that before."

Stretching his legs out in front of him, he lifted her head so she could use his lap as a pillow. "Tell me about the dream. In Narnia, dreams are quite significant. They usually mean something." he said, listening intently. She looked up at his big brown eyes, wondering how on earth she was lucky enough to fall into a world that gave her everything she could ever ask for, including her Prince Charming.

"Well I was standing in the middle of the forest. There was no one around and I had no idea where I was or why I was there. Then all of a sudden, there was a lady standing in the trees. She asked me to follow her, and I was scared. 'Don't be afraid. You needn't be for the winds are guiding you in the right direction.' So I followed her. She was really pretty. I could tell from far away that she had a really nice figure, and the light green dress she was wearing fell around her in a way that made her seem like she wasn't really touching the ground. Her hair was long and dark brown and curly, and it fell to just above her hips. We walked in complete silence for what seemed like eternity, to the center of the woods. It was getting dark. Like, really dark. We finally came to a stop in the middle of a little clearing. The trees were more bare there, and there were crunching leaves everywhere I stepped. She turned and looked at me. Her eyes were a gorgeous deep sea blue, and she said my name. 'Yes?' I said, cause nothing else would come out. It felt like her eyes were boring into my soul. 'When you fell into Narnia, it was no accident that brought you.' she said. It was like I could feel her presence inside my head when she was speaking.

'Why did I come here then?' I asked her. She gave me a sad sort of smile and told me that it was only for me to know, not anyone else. That no one else would know until I did. Then she pointed to the stars and said that when we found the angry constellation at the end of world, I would finally know what my purpose and I shouldn't run from it."

Caspian listened curiously as she explained the strange night-thoughts that she experienced. "You're right, it sounds like you have a reason to be here." he said thoughtfully. "But I have no idea what the angry constellation is, or what your purpose could be." "Yeah me either." she mumbled, staring into the now roaring fire. Caspian absentmindedly put his fingers in her hair and started playing with it.

"Have you ever been afraid of your destiny?" asked Tessa, half asking him and half asking some remote part of herself. "Part of me is afraid of my destiny right now." said Caspian, his voice slightly more strained than usual. She sat up on her elbows, rolling over to face him. "What do you mean?" she asked, studying his face as he responded. "My father was a great king. He ruled with dignity. Grace. Compassion. He was a good man. And after I took the throne back from my uncle, I thought that I would be able to live up to what he would have expected of me. But now that I'm ruling, I'm not sure I'm living up to what he wanted. I'm not sure he would have been proud of me." he said, sighing.

"Caspian, you are a great king. I know that. I've seen the way people respect and look up to you. There's no way that your father wouldn't be proud of the man that you've become." she reassured him, leaning in and pressing her lips to his very softly.

"Your majesty." said someone at the door. He looked up to meet the eyes of someone standing in the doorway. "There's some trouble on deck." Caspian nodded and stood up, bringing Tessa with him. They walked out of the cabin into the bright, midday sun. She heard someone grumbling about how hungry they were. "If I don't get something to eat soon, I'm gonna eat the dragon!" Eustace growled, low and dark, and I heard a familiar voice from above. "Don't worry, Eustace. They'll have to get through me first." said Reepicheep. Tessa smiled, allowing herself to take some comfort in the fact that Eustace had finally found a friend, especially here in Narnia.

Caspian went to talk to Drinian, and Tessa walked over to the edge of the ship, looking down at the beautiful blue water. Talk of doldrums and lack of wind just made her upset because she wanted off of the _Dawn Treader_ as much as the next person. But as she gazed down at the waves lapping up on the sides of the unmoving ship, she felt herself be jerked forward. "Ow." she mumbled, her head snapping forward. Drinian, Caspian, Ed, Lucy, and Tess all ran to the bow of the boat. "Way to go Eustace!" shouted Edmund. Tessa smiled at the sight. Eustace the Dragon's tail was wrapped twice around the dragonhead sticking off the front of the boat, and his giant wings were flapping hard.

"I guess he really is good for something." said one of the crew members. Everyone was cheering, grinning, excited. They were finally on their way, towards the end of their journey, because that's what the blue star had come to symbolize. The light at the end of the tunnel. And Eustace was taking them to it when the wind refused to. Allowing herself a small smile, Tessa acknowledged that that was her little brother, and he had learned from Narnia after all. With pride swelling in her stomach, she relaxed and let Eustace pull them all towards whatever lay ahead.


End file.
